


A Letter from Home

by drunkdragon



Series: My Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt and comfort, Secret Marriage, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: They had planned for the worst. Winter's father was not known for his kindness, after all.





	A Letter from Home

**Author's Note:**

> Painful Kiss: Qrowin

They had expected as much. That was why they had saved as much as they could together for the last year. Qrow took on more classes at Signal, and other hunter job here and there when he could. He sat down and planned out his budget for once, even making the shaky call to switch from his preferred taste in alcohol to a more... affordable one. Winter remembered how his face looked when he said it - determined, and yet apprehensive. His prior tastes were already plenty affordable, after all.

But even with  _ that _ sacrifice, he admitted that his plate was easier in comparison to hers. Winter, on the other hand, already had an idea of what her finances looked like. She told herself that she was prepared for what was to come. But despite her thoughts it didn’t stop her from saving what lien she could. One less coffee shop visit, a switch to a different brand, little things that she knew she would enjoy, but giving these up now would make it easier for the both of them in the long run.

She was scared. Both of them were. What they were beginning here was something beyond just a nest egg, after all. Still, all the planning didn’t make the impact any lesser.

Two weeks after Qrow and she quietly signed a marriage certificate and held the most private of ceremonies possible, it came. It was a plain letter, a white envelope with handwritten print in the little window addressed to her. The only thing that gave it away were the letters printed at the top left corner.

_ SDC _

Winter knew her father would find out. But she didn’t expect it to be so soon. Qrow himself hadn’t opened the letter when he first found it. All he did was guide her to the couch and put the paper into her shaky hands. When she tried to get him to read it, he only shook his head.

“It’s addressed to you, Ice Queen. You have the right to be the first to know.”

With one final tilt of her head, she opened it and slowly read. The letter was made up of only ten words. But as those ten words moved on and on, she had to double back and reread, make sure what she was seeing was right.

“Winter?”

“It’s fine,” she choked out. “It’s fine.” A hand flew to her chest and she let out a small laugh. Yet her vision pricked and grew hot. She handed him the letter.

“Tell me this is real, Qrow,” she begged, not wanting to see the letter in case somehow she deluded herself. “Tell me the letter’s not a dream. Tell me-”

He put the letter down onto the couch and pulled her close. Then with the softest lips he could muster, she felt them press against hers, trapping the fears and concerns behind them. They weren’t hungry, just telling her that he was there, and that he was happy for her.

There was relief. Her worst fears were not imagined and the situation played out different. That much was undeniable. But the past year for both of them had been painful, and only now was it coming out. Relief can come only after its antithesis ceased to exist, after all.

_ Please come home and visit when you have a chance. _


End file.
